Shark Bait
by megabouncer
Summary: In first person. Agito gets sent to school where he meets Akito, and a mysterious figure named Lind. Who the hell ARE they? Carbon copies of Agito? Then there was the case of an infiltration and rabid fangirls ... so who's the bait? R&R kthx. AU.
1. Chapter One: Twin Crows

Oh hi. I'm skipping around anime, heh heh. First Teen Titans – I don't know if that's an anime or cartoon or both – and then Yu Gi Oh!, now Air Gear. But I'm struck by inspiration! I don't own anything. This is an AU – that means there's no Regalia, no Air Trek, Tuners … just the characters. ;)

**Shark Bait  
Chapter One: A Crow and a Twin**

Before I jump in, I should tell you a little bit about myself.  
First off, I'm not a fucking girl. People usually mistake me for one. Strange thing is, some of them stare at my ass – including the guys.  
Another thing – I'm not gay. Stop fucking asking!  
The eye patch on my left eye – it's been there for as long as I can remember. I'm blind out of that eye, and strangers don't like to see milky white, the bitches they are. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on, so here's a nice little flashback for you. Fuck!

_"Agito!" The bastard shouted from the driver's seat in the trailer. Lazily, I dragged myself into a more appropriate 'listening' position.  
"What?" I shouted back. The trailer bumped slightly as it hit a rough spot, and the book I was reading was jarred out of my hands. "Fuck!" I muttered, picking it back up. Rubbing the eye patch absentmindedly, I listened, a bit tuned out, to my brother's speech.  
"You're going to be starting school on the first of September. The police came and -"  
I practically choked on my own spit. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. "I'm not going to some bratty school! I've escaped that for sixteen full years, no way I'm going to start - "  
Kaito cut me off rudely. "Brat, you're going there, or there's going to be a lawsuit filed on my ass."  
"Damn right there will be – " I began, but Kaito slammed on the brakes and twisted his torso to look me dead in the eyes.  
"Little pet, you're a nuisance, aren't you? Just go by the rules and you won't be publicly humiliated in front of Wind."  
Snarling, I ignored him and entered the small lavatory instead, slamming the door shut. Throwing the manga book in my hand about some boxer at the mirror, I watched as the mirror cracked, then shattered. A large indentation was on the metal wall behind it._

Guess that explains why I'm here, then. Standing in front of the blackboard, holding some lame-ass school backpack over my shoulder.  
"Class, this is Agito Wanijima." The teacher said with a fake smile on his face. Motioning to my general direction, he went on to explain … something … I was slipping out of attention. My eyes glided over the audience, skipping over the obviously unimportant shrimps (some guy with a crow in his head, a fat pervert, the thin one and several others) and focused them on a fat black dude's forehead. A kind of aura emanated from him that was – though not quite – a tad bit similar as mine. This one would pose a threat. A fellow gang leader?

Finally, the teacher finished speaking and stared at me expectantly. There was an empty seat at the back of the class, so I guessed that I was supposed to go there. I began walking towards there when the teacher began stuttering behind me.  
"Er … Mr. Wanijima, that's not what you're supposed to be - "He began.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I said instinctively, my eye patch slipping a bit as I whipped around furiously. The people near the aisle I was walking down cringed at the outburst and several girls – staring at me just moments ago – widened their eyes in surprise. The class was quiet as I finally plopped down on the seat. Then a buzzing of noise began, hands clasped near mouths and whispering.  
Scowling, I slammed my bag on the desk – I swear there was a crack – and began pulling out the contents moodily. The crow-head had his hand propped on his cheek, and was looking at me with a peculiar expression. He began talking to the black man.  
Finally, the teacher seemed to snap out of his reverie and looked at me in the eyes in a way that reminded me of my brother. This made my blood boil.  
"Mr. Wanjima, it is most disgraceful to this school when a stu - " The teacher ranted. Kicking my feet out from under the desk, I flipped him off casually.  
It was funny to watch his eyes bulge and mouth gape like a fish out of water. After a few moments, it became boring and I put my middle finger down and opened up a manga as if nothing had happened.  
The mutterings became so loud it distracted me from my manga. Soon a shadow was looming over my desk. Looking up with a _so you want to challenge me, huh, you bastard _face, I realized that it was the teacher. He was rather short, but I was even shorter so it made no significant difference.  
"Detention. Now." He hissed. "Even if you are a new student, I cannot tolerate - "  
"Tolerate this, bitch!" I hissed back, narrowing my eyes. I flung a white eraser at him. This asshole reminded me so fucking much of my brother that all I could do from ripping his throat out and using it to decorate the classroom was the warning my brother gave me before I left.  
He had threatened to keep me in The Cage for a year if I got into any 'law-including' trouble from school.  
Then the teacher exploded. Figuratively, of course, but I wish _so hard_ for it to be literal.  
He seemed to hesitate, as if wanting to slap me in the face – I'd like to see him fucking try! – or whining to the principal. Then the bell rang and I gathered my shit (that being the school items) and walked out of the room. Soon the rest of the class followed, and they were murmuring even more as I prowled about the halls. Truly I was the Lord of the Flies …

It was lunch, and I slammed the carton on the floor, cracks appearing on the side of the flimsy plastic item. Glancing around threateningly at no one, I picked at it and picked up an ice cube instead of the 'main course' and sucked on it halfheartedly. Why the fuck was I stuck in this loser school? I was supposed to be doing something else right now, something more … constructive. Fuck! The classes were as boring as shit, and everything else … was also as boring as shit.

"You." A voice sounded somewhere near. I nearly choked and managed to squeeze the frozen liquid down my throat before looking up.  
It was the crow-boy.  
"Yeah? What do you want?" I demanded, picking at my nails uninterestedly.  
He was silent, so I decided to speak up. "Either go away or I'll shove something down your throat."  
Ignoring my comment, he finally spoke again. "You look a damned lot like Akito." He remarked, surveying my face. "You both look like girls, and - "  
"Fuck!" I cut him off. "I don't give a rat's ass, and unless you have an early death wish, shut that fucking mouth of yours." The crow-boy narrowed his eyes.  
"That's exactly what I should be saying to you." We stared at each other, and I swear the ice cubes melted under our fiery gazes. Full of hate.  
"Ikki-kun, what's going on?" A high pitched voiced broke this stare-down, and I looked up before this 'Ikki' did. The tray my left hand was holding – I didn't even notice that – cracked.  
Either someone was holding a mirror or I was hallucinating. Fuck …  
'Ikki' looked up, noticing that my gaze was on something else, and turned around. "Oh, hi, Akito. We're in different classes so you probably didn't notice this bastard." He jerked an uncaring thumb towards me. I reached over and bent it painfully backwards.  
"Ow!" The crow-boy shouted.  
"Who's the bastard now?" I sneered condescendingly. Then my attention was directed towards the high-pitched boy. At least I'm pretty sure he was a boy.  
"You're Agito?" The high-boy asked, eyebrows disappearing beneath his bangs. I noticed that he was identical – well, almost – to me. The only difference I could spot was the eye-patch; he had one, but it was on his right eye. Fuck, what the hell was happening?  
"Hell yeah." I said. I was about to say something with a lot of 'fuck's and 'hell's and 'burning's to the gay-boy-Akito, but something held me back. Whether it was his appearance or … something else, a strange root feeling, told me that swearing at him was just – just wrong.  
Ikki finally managed to jerk his thumb away from my hand, rubbing it with a sore look on his face.  
"Are you two brothers or something?" He asked, massaging the thumb passionately.  
"Fuck no." I said, my muscles relaxing – they had tensed, I didn't notice it though – and gripping the side of the table. Akito cocked his head to a side curiously.  
"Now that I think about it, you DO look a lot like me!" He piped up happily. I cocked one eyebrow – did he JUST notice? – but made no further comment.  
Ikki stood up from his stooped position, towering over me. I noticed how short Akito was compared to Ikki, and that made my skin tingle. We were about the same height, as well. I stood up as well, so that we three were all standing.  
"I need some answers." I stated blandly, looking at Akito straight in the eyes. He looked back, smiling a bit. Why was he always so cheerful?  
"Me too." Ikki said. Akito thought for a moment, then giggled. "Maybe we're long-lost twin brothers! I don't have a brother, no-how."  
"Shit." I put my hand on my forehead. "I'm not taking drugs, so that can't be an option. I'm not hallucinating – at least I don't think – fuck." When I opened my eyes, the two were still there, staring.  
"Why are you two so fucking calm!?" I shouted suddenly in frustration.  
"I … don't know." It was Ikki, and he seemed thoughtful. "I think it's maybe … well … for some reason, it seems like this was supposed to be or something."  
"Spare me the bull." I snarled.  
There was silence as Akito and I locked eyes. I noticed how carefree he seemed, while I was always weighed down by responsibility or some other stuff like that.  
"Things like this make my head spin." Akito said, spinning around on a heel and crashing into Ikki by accident. He laughed, and Ikki straightened him. "Maybe we should hang out together!"  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't go with you losers if hell froze ov -"  
Then the unexpected thing happened. Ikki grabbed the front of my shirt, and his eyes were so serious that I stopped in mid-sentence.  
"You remind me of a shark." He said, his face half a foot away from mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Akito pursing his lips nervously.  
"A shark trapped in a cage. Pacing around, around …" He continued.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I managed, fixing my facial expression to match his in aggression.  
Then he let go of my shirt and stuck his hands in his pocket.  
"Maybe you should stop ramming the cage bars in your anger and look for a more sensible way out. And if there isn't any, you should try relying on your friends a little more." His gaze was directed upwards, towards the sky. "In the meantime, why don't you keep on looking at the bird that circles above …?"  
"Nice speech, Ikki!" Akito said, clapping his hands together childishly. I noticed for the first time that his sleeves were too long.  
"It was boring as a speech…?" Ikki said, and I swear a sweatdrop appeared. The crow in his head cawed.  
"Fuck …" I muttered as I watched the two of them. We were on the top of the building, so nobody else was there.  
"Agiiitoooo!" Akito said, finally stopping. He whirled around and looked at me, pouting. "You should be more friendly!"  
I didn't say anything. Instead, I took the remains of my lunch – just some sandwich I bought at a store earlier today and more ice – and slung it over my shoulder. The lunch carton was in a leather bag, so it made no big deal even if I hurled it over the school building. Sure, the inside would be ruined, but …  
"I'll see you later, Crow." The words slipped out of my mouth as if someone else was directing them. I nearly killed myself because of that.  
"Buh-bye!" Akito said loudly, waving his arm even though we were only a few meters apart.|  
Looking at him for a heartbeat, I walked over to the fence that surrounded the top of the building, to prevent students from falling off. Ikki began to say something, but I wasn't listening. Grabbing an iron link-thing, I hauled myself over using the force of my one arm and landed on the edge of the other side. Ikki and Akito rushed over.  
"What the hell are you - " The Crow began, but I leaped off the ledge.

I was going to skip the rest of school.

**Well, that was lame. Dun wurry, Agito didn't commit suicide. XP I know the reactions that Ikki and Akito had were a bit out of character and not too satisfying, but then again … they had this weird feeling in their hearts that this wasn't out of place. Or some crap like that.**


	2. Chapter Two: How to Know If You're Dead

**A new chapter. It's been some time, huh? **

**Sorry for the hiatus.**

**Thank for the reviews, though! =D**

**The plot will be coming very soon.**

* * *

**Shark Bait**

**Chapter 2: How to Know If You're Dead**

"I think he's dead." The girl said uncertainly, peering at the immobile body on the floor.

"Prod it with a stick." Improvised the fifteen-year-old boy next to her, who was a year younger than her. "Let's find out if it's a boy or a girl. How can you be so sure it's a guy?" The fifteen-year-old sniffed before searching around for a stick. Finding one protruding unnaturally from a tree, he reached for it and snapped it off. "Here, see? This is how you check."

The girl frowned and backed away, noticing for the first time the beautiful crimson that was spread across the grass in sporadic spurts. "Is that blood?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed, now proceeding to sharpen the stick on a stone (where he learned to do that, I don't know.) "Look at its clothes, Cris! Probably just some Halloween test reject. Maybe he ran away from the circus," The boy offered in an almost hopeful tone, causing the girl to cock an eyebrow. "Oh, really, Jared? Then what ab - " Before she could finish talking, she was interrupted rudely as her brother stabbed me in the back.

I didn't budge.

"You fucking idiot!" The girl finally snapped angrily, slapping the stick out of his hand. "My god, I think he's bleeding. Shit, now he can sue us!" She proceeded to swear so dirtily under her breath that even I was impressed (to some extent. I could do better.) "Crap ... "

With a grin, Jared leaned down and picked up the stick jauntily. "Ah, don't worry. You're always so worried, Ms. Stick-Up-You-Own-Ass - " After those words left his lips, the girl glared at him and kicked him with the speed and power of a striking snake right in the balls. With a heavy groan and glazed-over eyes, Jared clutched at his manhood and fell onto his knees. "THE AGONY!" The boy shouted, attempting humor and using genuine pain as an anchor.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'RE LIKE SOME KIND OF GORILLA , WOMAN, TO BE ABLE TO - " At that, the girl raised both of her eyebrows threateningly and picked the stick up from the ground, as it had dropped from Jared's hands after the whack on his privates. "Say that one more time and I'll make SURE you won't be able to reproduce. At least I'll be removing you from the gene pool," Cris said calmly, as if discussing the weather with a complete stranger. The icy politeness was strained and obviously fake.

I decided to wake up around that time. Stirring lethargically, like a blind sloth groping around for leaves to eat, I managed to heave myself off of the ground and into a sitting position. The wound in my side wasn't too deep, but it hurt like hell - I'm pretty sure that the bullet had missed me, but nevertheless grazed me. My arms were ripped-up and bloody, as if someone tried to saw them off but kept on changing their mind on where to put the saw. The numerous gashes across my torso and legs didn't hurt as much, but several of them were almost frighteningly deep. My eye patch was gone.

"Cris" and "Jared"'s argument was growing to such a climax it threatened to become violent (again) as Cris waved the stick around like a sword, occasionally mock-jabbing at Jared. The boy had gotten painfully to his feet to 'intimidate' Cris, though they were about the same height so it didn't really matter. Jared was shouting to such an extent that he was slightly red in the face, while Cris was composed - probably because she was the one who possessed the crude weapon. Why Jared didn't bother to snatch it from her hands or make a new one, I don't know. All I knew was that I was in such pain I was desperate to accept any kind of help.

"Wh ... where is ... are they?" I gasped, catching their attention. Almost absurdly slowly, the two teenagers' heads turned to face me. Both of their eyes widened, and Jared opened his mouth. To me, it seemed to be in slow-motion as a scream began coming out of that mouth, a high-pitched and almost girly exclamation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD, OH MY FUCKING - I THOUGHT HE WAS - "

The boy went on like this for a few more moments. It was making my head hurt. I could see his uvula. It reminded me of a punching bag.

"Shut up, Jared. He's trying to say something." Surprisingly, the girl hadn't screamed; instead, she had collected herself and was now attempting to make Jared shut up. The boy did so, though I think he did it out of fear of another kick in the balls rather than genuine interest in my words.

"Gah ... idiots ... " I muttered, struggling to get to my feet. The grass was soft but slippery from blood. I left a trail of it from the alleyway where I was ambushed all the way to the public soccer field, where it was currently 2:30 in the morning. "I need - to find - those fucking bastards and - wind has to ... " With a gasp, I continued. "Just ... where the hell is the hospital?" I wasn't well-acquainted with this town; Kaito usually brought me wherever the Wind gang had business, and left nothing but rubble behind*.

"It's around there." Jared, seemingly calmer in the presence of a more 'sensible' person - namely, the girl - was still unhelpful. He waved his hand in a circle. Fuck, he was pointing to the north, south, east and west – now his finger strayed over to the southwest – now the south, then it veered to the east. "See that? Then, once you get off of Main Street, you want to take a sharp left into the alleys and climb over the fence, though if you're in that state I doubt you can, shouldn't you be in a hospital?" He stopped and took a deep breath, looking at me quizzically, still a bit baffled that I wasn't actually a corpse.

"That doesn't really help." I groaned, cursing the stupidity of teenagers these days. "Fuck!! Why are you so useless!?" I demanded halfheartedly. It was a rhetorical question, really, but Jared seemed seriously taken aback. Cris opened her mouth to speak, a frown and real concern on her face, but the scene suddenly turned black and I fell flat on my face. The last thing I remembered was Jared's hand reaching down to pat my shoulder.

"I think he's dead."

*Sometimes literally. I recalled the day Kaito actually lit an elementary school on fire. It's a long story.

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_So your name is Agito Wanji-something, you're a student at school I go to, and you're even prettier-looking than me." Jared remarked skeptically, examining himself critically in the mirror … _

… "_Shut the fuck up." I muttered, looking around Cris's room mildly. I had expected her to have pictures of celebrities of Edward Cullen or whatever his name was, but she actually seemed to be into art. Several copies of famous paintings from museums decorated the walls creatively, along with several charcoal sketches and digital pictures I automatically assumed were hers. She was an okay-ish artist; I've seen better, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Meanwhile, Jared was sulking in a corner but had recovered from his brief Emo Moment …_

"_Wait, so you need OUR help?" Cris asked, her tone indicating serious surprise, with a trace of … hysteria? Was that it? No, that couldn't be .. fuck, my head hurt like shit._

"_Yes," I admitted grudgingly. I paused dramatically for the effect – it was worth it to see Jared's forehead bead with sweat and Cris's nervous stare. "Just for a little while, anyway._

_It's about Akito." _

* * *

**I don't want to end things there, but I swear to God that there will be an explanation for what happened in Chapter 3. Meanwhile … review? I don't care if you just say 'lolwut' or something, just click that little gray square below this. Kthx.**


End file.
